1. Field
The following description relates to a technique of acquiring a fingerprint by registering and synthesizing rolled fingerprint frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with an increase of information exchange through the Internet, demands for accuracy of personal authentication are increasing more and more. In order to meet the demands, authentication through biometrics is gradually extending.
In general, biometrics authentication includes certification through fingerprints, voices, images, electronic signatures, etc. Specifically, fingerprint certification occupies about 70% of a biometrics-related market since it requires contact with only a user's finger to ensure excellent convenience and allows a simple structure.
A fingerprint recognition system may be applied to small-sized digital devices, such as a laptop computer, a mobile phone, a PDA, etc., as well as a network security system.
In order to accurately acquire a fingerprint, a rolled fingerprint acquisition method has been widely used. When a user's finger contacts and rolls on a fingerprint acquisition apparatus, a conventional rolled fingerprint acquisition method acquires rolled fingerprint frames at regular time intervals, cuts out portions where the acquired rolled fingerprint frames overlap each other and then synthesizes the resultant fingerprint frames to acquire a final fingerprint.
However, the conventional rolled fingerprint acquisition method has a problem that while a fingerprint is acquired, important fingerprint-related information may be deleted. Therefore, studies into a method capable of accurately acquiring a fingerprint while avoiding deletion of important fingerprint-related information are actively being conducted.